Emotale
WARNING!! DUE TO THE NATURE OF THIS AU, IT MAY BE POSSIBLE THERE ARE SENSITIVE TOPICS SUCH AS ADDICTION, SUICIDAL THOUGHT, AND MORE. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! Long ago, two races ruled over earth:MONSTERS and HUMANS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic barrier. After a long, long time, a human fell down. This sent a wave through the underground, locking everyone into the feelings they were feeling at the time. This only affected the underground Every time another human fell down, the same wave would be released, amplifying the feelings. It is said that when a monster feels an extreme influx of emotion, that set emotion can change... But that's never happened before. It is said that, when the barrier is broken, everyones emotions will return to the way it was... Emotale is an AU where every one of the characters is stuck into an emotion, and that emotion is amplified by 7. A monster's feeling can change, if an event that were to cause a MAJOR shift in emotions happened (i.e, by killing Papyrus, you cause Sans' emotions to change into that of complete rage.) Rules *Do not edit this page without direct permission to edit. *No fourth breaking OCs, and no joke OCs *No W.I.P or M.F.D OCs *Please submit OC submissions to me on my wall ** You must their name, the emotion they're locked into, and how they got locked into the emotion. Quote is optional **I will not respond to requests in the comments. * Your OCs must fit to the rules at any time. If I change the rules, then you must be responsible enough to change your OCs to fit the rules. If not done within 10 days, I will remove them. * If you read all of these rules, say in your OC submission 'I'm just getting too emotoinal' Characters Flowey Flowey has over gone a complete overhaul. Since he was Asriel, a child, when the first human fell, he adopted a child-like, naive emotion, and this carried over to his current flower state. He is friendly and helpful, trying to help the human through the game, by attempting to solve puzzles, which usually ends up in him failing. In the genocide run, Flowey attempts to stop the human right after the RUINs, to which he barely survives. He appears at the beginning of the Judgement Hall after Sans is killed where, if you go talk to him, will engage in an extra boss fight. This extra boss fight is about on the same level as Omega Flowey, being a complete bullet-hell challenge. If you beat Flowey, however, it will unlock an extra ending. Toriel Toriel, being the mother she is, is a caring woman, taking any human that falls down to the underground in, and protecting them at any cost. This has caused her to attack children that have tried to leave the RUINs before, which ended with her breaking down into tears, allowing them to leave… However, even after the death of 7 children, her emotion has not wavered once. Sans Sans' nihilistic nature is amplified, meaning that he really doesn't do anything. Most times you seem him, he's sleeping, and he even falls asleep during your judgement. The only change in his nature is after you kill Papyrus, in which he becomes enveloped by rage. Papyrus Papyrus' cocky, arrogant style is captured here, in which he believes he is the absolute STRONGEST monster in the underground. If you challenge him to anything, he will accept. Even if it's something physically impossible, like listing all of the numbers of pi. This means that in the place where he would normally try to stop you during genocide, he will instead fight the human, believing he can single-handedly take you down. Undyne Undyne is constantly angry at everything, provoked by even the simplest word. Her attacks are sped up by an immense proportion, even those during the chase scene. However, when the player runs from him, she lets out a loud scream, giving you time to gain ground, making her battle much shorter. Her near-death experience causes a drastic change in personality, where she goes from angry to a kind person, willing to help the human out, and even be friends with them. Alphys Alphys is a complete nervous wreck, with her creation of the amalgamates in the freak accident fueling this. Her stutter has gotten much, much worse to the point where she can barely speak clearly. Mettaton Mettaton is a narcissistic robot that believes they are the only person that actually matters. He’s set his creator, Alphys, to the side to instead work on forwarding his fame and fortune, even going as far to ignore his cousin Napstablook. Asgore TBA Original Characters Bryson Bryson is in a constant state of grieving, mourning over the loss of his parents. He started by trying to take anti-depressants, but those ended up failing, to which he turned to alcohol, which also failed. Due to this, he is currently addicted to multiple medications and alcoholic beverages. REDACTED TITLE REDACTED was created with a Genocidal rage, but that amplified due to barrier's effects. When they locked him up, he was FURIOUS to get outside and massacer everyone. Luckily, he was contained. However, his stamina and strength are growing very fast by the day... Emily/Ulder Emily While Emily WAS asleep during the emotion lock, she was dreaming about trying to help someone (She doesn't know who) keep warm. She was succeeding when the barrier locked her into the emotion of helpfullness Ulder Ulder had been in control while Emily was asleep, and was running from a green-scaled dragon, Trying to protect his host. The lock happened halfway through the chase, causing him to be locked into a state of protectiveness. Barry Barry was enjoying himself with some other inhabitants of Snowdin when the emotion lock set in. Thus, he is now in a state of complete happiness and joy. However, in a Genocide Route, Barry is so mad at the deaths of everyone that he ends up in a complete rage and is full-on blown to kill the human. His attacks are much harder. Eric When the human fell, Eric was asleep, dreaming about being in an endless line at the MTT burger emporium. This locked him into a state of uncaring. Rain Fallenfyre Rain is locked in a constant state of depression, induced by the disappearance of her father. Endings Due to the different natures of the characters, specifically Flowey, there are many different endings for each route. True Pacifist Ending This True Pacifist ending is much different from Undertale. In this ending, everyone still interrupts the player’s fight with Asgore. And, while Flowey still appears, instead of trying to murder everyone, he instead kindly asks Frisk to give them their SOUL, to which you can agree or deny. If you agree, he will simply leave after some dialogue, and not much will happen. Everyone will leave back to where they came from, and Frisk will cross the barrier. However, if you give your SOUL up, you have the choice to give it to Asgore or Flowey. If it’s given to Asgore, then he will break the barrier and attempt to declare war on humanity, to which he is defeated by both humans and those monsters who liked humans. Peace is restored after a bloody, bloody war. If the SOUL is given to Flowey, he will become Asriel, breaking the barrier, and attempting to make peace with humans, to which works effectively. Peace is restored, and humans and monsters live on the surface in harmony. Neutral Not much is changed from many of the Neutral endings. In endings in which you’ve killed Toriel or decided to not spare Asgore, on the last screen where Flowey normally tells you how you screwed up, he will instead be there, his head hanging, and him crying. He will talk to the player, telling them how horrible they were for killing his parents, and that they should go back and fix it. Now. However, outside of that, theres no real change in any of the Neutral outcomes where you don’t kill Papyrus. But, if Papyrus is killed, Sans will confront the player in the judgement hall. and attack, no matter the route. Yet, since Karmic Retribution is not in effect during the fight unless you go full-blown genocide, it’s actually quite easy. You don’t even have to attack. You’ll SPARE him, and he won’t dunk you. After killing Papyrus, instead of getting a call from Sans, you get a call from Flowey about how the underground is going, as long as Toriel and Asgore haven’t been killed. If they have, you will simply not get any call. More TBA Trivia *This was originally a scrapped idea Credit *ZeroByteS for giving me the confidence in this to actually finish it *Different creators on the wiki who's source code in their pages help spruce this page up Category:AU Category:RP AU